Tom Riddle's Journal
by Idimmu
Summary: Tom's school days as told through his journal, please read and leave a review.


Tom Riddle's Journal  
  
Disclaimer: These characters come from the mind of J.K. Rowling, except for a few characters I'll make up for storytelling purposes.  
  
This is Tom Riddle's life story (recognize the name?). It is told through his journal entries and will begin with his eleventh birthday. I am going to assume that the day he turns eleven would be July 22, 1941, since it is the most resonable given the evidence of his school days in book two.  
  
  
  
July 22, 1941  
  
The workers of the orphanage bought me this journal for my birthday, they said they normally don't buy presents for the orphans, but they like me, and thought I deserved a present. I guess manipulating people with lies works well, I just wish they had bought me something more interesting, perhaps an air rifle, or something of the like. To tell you the truth, I would not be writing in this had I not recieved a very strange parcel in the post today. I t apparently came from a school called "Hogwarts", and according to the letter inside, the school taught witchcraft. I was quite surprised at the notion of such a school when I read the letter, until I consulted Marie, who is the director of Hansford Home for Children, the orphanage where I have spent my childhood. According to Marie, my father is still alive, but he is ashamed of me, so he sent me here. I asked her why on earth would a father be ashamed of a son he never knew. She told me it was because my mother was a "witch". I laughed at her, then remembered about the parcel I had recieved. Perhaps it is possible that such a place, and such people exist. I don't know about it, but I shall find out when I arrive for the first day of school, won't I?  
  
  
  
July 24, 1941  
  
I went shopping for my school supplies yesterday, but I didn't find a single thing that was on that list school sent me. So this morning I went and talked to Marie again, she told me not to worry about going shopping for my supplies just yet, I still had plenty of time to do that. I do, however, need to find a post office that can send my reply to the school, it needs to be in in a week. Marie told me to not mention what school I was going to go to to any of the other children, and instead pretend like I was going to go to Stonewall, like I was supposed to. I guess all I can do is think about what this "Hogwart's" is going to be like myself. Oh, and I should probably write about the fact that I am secretly trying to find my father, it's not going very well though, he seems to have hidden himself away behind all the money he apparently has.  
  
I shall find him eventually though, and confront him personally, he will regret being ashamed of me.  
  
  
  
August 7, 1941  
  
I have had the most interesting fortnight of my life! I went to London by train, to see if I could find any of my supplies there, and I discovered a whole other world! Literally! I was walking down one of the London streets, I can't remember which one it was, and I suddenly saw this pub right in front of me, nobody else seemed to notice it, but I was curious, so I walked in. It turns out that is was the entrance for a secret shopping area called "Diagon Alley", there, I bought all of my school supplies, as well as replying to the school. I also happened to stumble upon another shopping district, "Knockturn Alley", I met one of my teachers there, Grindelwald I believe his name was. He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts or something along that line. Grindelwald was complaining how he has to settle with Defense, being as though they won't let him teach the Dark Arts. He was very intriguing, and I hope to get to know him better in my years at school. A bit more about Knockturn Alley, this area only had supplies pertaining to the dark arts, and I can assure you that I visited it more than once during my stay. I met another fellow by the name of William Potter, and became friends with him in the short time I had met with him. I only hope that he is in my house when we get to school, as I have heard that there are four of them, and that there is a great enmity between them.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Okay everyone, I am going to end this right here, I'll try my best to make the rest of the chapters longer, as well as put some dialogue into them, but this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, and a non-humour one. Please leave a review with any comments or ideas you may have. 


End file.
